


饿了么

by Yowzah_Tea



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yowzah_Tea/pseuds/Yowzah_Tea
Summary: 旧片段搬运/2017-09-03摘要：刺客说：“你的外卖到了。”
Relationships: Luigi Lucheni & Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Kudos: 3





	饿了么

-

人影在周围浮动，明明灭灭，影影绰绰。鲁契尼没去在意它们。

他在一片飘渺的废墟中弯绕，脚步轻快又漫不经心。一些萤火在这个刺客的皮鞋尖儿上跳跃，差不多算这片黑暗中唯一的细小闪光。它们跟着鲁契尼，试图戏弄他，而他永远踩不到它们——又或者这不过是某种常见的幻觉或再一次的精神错乱。鲁契尼呲牙咧嘴，对这些逐渐黯淡下去的灵魂扮了个鬼脸。当你发现自己其实是一片散沙，你剥落的每一片散在不同的时间角落里时，出再多的精神问题你也会不以为意。何况，这本就是他自娱自乐的方式。

而他身旁更多被阴霾缠住的魂魄已经衰弱到奄奄一息的地步。死亡是自由，濒临死亡是一种看似自由的束缚。这是一个解脱过程——血、汗、泪倾注其中。破碎前的渔网在软体动物的身上都能勒出血痕。另一种视角里，这过程又充斥着承载灵魂重量的稻草逐渐撕裂的绝望。奄奄一息的，几乎溶解在黑暗里；至于那些仍富有生气而追随着他的呢，他不知道这意味着告饶还是迫不及待。

无论前者后者，它们都找错了对象。

大错特错，虽然改正答案也并不意味着得偿所愿。

就是你们，让我永远都算不清我的工作量，鲁契尼低头谴责阴霾及其猎物。刺客自言自语的状态介于严肃与滑稽之间，或许还有几分走神。他无所谓走快走慢，无所谓寻找去路，面前只有一个去向，他也只有一个终点。鲁契尼担当着这周围某个特定灵魂的导游重任。

不是每个人都能得到死神的亲迎。绝大多数情况下，在死神不打算让某人获此殊荣时，他只是懒洋洋地待在通常待的地方，靠着什么东西，小憩一番。死神不入睡，死亡永不陷入沉睡——死亡此时只是一团黑雾，等待着迷途羔羊。吞噬毫不费力，羔羊自投罗网。死神是没有光的火，数不胜数的飞蛾梦游般地向他扑去——

也有我的一份功劳！死亡的仆从在心里这么说。

死神起身准备觅食时很像一只猫科动物。狂喜，易怒，善变，捕食者的独特兴奋在他眼里疯狂闪着光。鲁契尼看着他不屈不挠地、蠢蠢欲动地、焦躁又愉悦地在伊丽莎白周围打着转儿，觉得好像看到了一个在蛋糕店橱窗前踱步徘徊，等着开门的甜品爱好者。死神痛苦又快乐，有趣的灵魂是他的毒品。

死神亲吻伊丽莎白，他要在第一刻得到它。鲁契尼退后一步，手里沾血的改锥滑落在地。在死神投入地亲吻伊丽莎白时，刺客突然回忆起套索扼颈的触感。或许是循环次数过多，某些事情已经越过了时间的阻拦，印入了他的脑子。而他如梦初醒，终于意识到即将来临的虚假终结。闪回的并非濒死的痛苦，而是一种极致的心慌意乱。是那种第一次偷钱包或站在此生挚爱面前的心慌意乱。

死神得偿所愿。他放下尸体，舔舔嘴唇。鲁契尼在心里把他的双唇称为口器。

死亡拥抱了最鲜活的生命并据为己有，露出片刻餍足。既然这种方式有这么好的体验，（不知道是感官性的，还是精神性的，刺客没有机会得知）那以后都如此怎样，刺客向他的上司提议，毫不掩饰为自己减负的意愿。如果他不必再将那些灵魂引去死亡的归宿，鲁契尼便可舒服快活地去当他的木偶，手里提着线，自己也穿着戏服。他便可去当个冷眼旁观的叙事者，拿一切命运和历史开轻浮的玩笑。他便可讽刺挖苦，便可煽动蛊惑，他便可一心一意地干这个，他也喜欢干这个，他也擅长干这个。

死神说：“索然无味的就无所谓更索然无味了。”

刺客说：“…”他觉得自己好像一个监看食品生产包装输送流线的检查员。最珍贵的则由死神亲自日夜守候，死亡也力求原汁原味。行吧，于他于死神来说，其他的那些灵魂或许都有点无关紧要。

鲁契尼倒是看了很多遍，死神和伊丽莎白。死神他熟悉得很，伊丽莎白更不用说。他们短暂而致命的接触里，一切都那么让人印象深刻。而每一次每一次鲁契尼总是在最后关头惊觉自己的结局，每一次每一次都总像这么长时间来第一次发现。总会有个套索套上他的脖子，再醒来时，总会发现另一个自己布娃娃般吊在半空。金蝉脱壳的刺客割下自己的茧，随手丢弃。他知道碟片转至原位，好戏重新上演，死神正又一次地向他走来。

每一次每一次，鲁契尼也看着死神亲吻皇后的儿子，年轻的皇储踩着被迫的节奏，舞步如金车轮般越转越快，在死神的愉悦里，两人一同达到巅峰。刺客则在旁边发出惋惜又幸灾乐祸的啧啧声，并不介意把这个早就写好的剧本当做即兴演出观赏。他自己就把它当做即兴演出来演。

即兴演出。鲁契尼唱歌跳舞，戏弄他的木偶同伴。一个讥讽的笑容总被他不动声色地含在牙齿之间。并不是自知被操纵而自觉高人一等，有的时候他只是控制不住地想要大笑。

那个灵魂随他前行。这是舞台之下，而鲁契尼依旧哼着小调，手指敲敲打打。身陷虚无过久，他用这些来提醒自己存在的感觉。然后他发现他到了，他花了大概一瞬间或者永久，再次走到了死神的面前。

死神看着死神的刺客。死神的刺客盯着死神。他们通常并不交谈，最常见的，是眼神的交流与心领神会。但今天：

今天死神微笑着称呼：“我的刻耳柏洛斯。”

鲁契尼挑起眉。死亡存在于永恒，而死神存在于每个时间，存在于过去、现在、未来。这所有时间中，他极少这样称呼鲁契尼。生前的闪回击穿了他，他记起生命最后时刻的那个监狱，自己慢慢将脖颈套上绳索，看着站在面前的死神，狂热从心底涌上双眼。

那时或者现在，狂热从心底涌上鲁契尼的双眼。他将引来的灵魂推向死亡。“我只吃你手中的蜜饼。”刺客说，轻浮的笑意旋于唇畔。


End file.
